The First Night I Dreamt Of Edward Cullen
by CellarGangGirl
Summary: So, a little bit MORE in her dream of her and Edward. He may seem a lotta OOC, that's because it's a dream she had before she knew he was a vampire.


DISCLAIMER: I would never dare claim to own Stephenie Meyer's genius.

AN: So, it just flowed out onto the computer through my fingers and the keys. R&R

AN2: So, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU for all the reviews and adds! You guys are lovely!

I twitched, waking up somewhat violently, my hands attempting to grasp at the pillows in the wake of my deep sleep. Out of the corner of my eye, the colors in the corner of my room came off palette, a lighter shade than the blue of my walls at night. There he stood, in all his glory, Edward Cullen. I gave no thought to reasoning out why he was here or what he wanted, not even how he got into the home of the chief of police at this time of night. Acting on impulse, I crawled up, completely ignoring the purple patterned comforter set Charlie had gotten me. I realised as I reached the edge of my bed that I could reach him from here, his body wasn't that far from the bed, given the small amount of space between the bed and the corner already provided. I took a firm grasp of the front of his charcoal-grey t-shirt, pulling him towards the bed with me, my own body more or less falling back into my original sleeping position.

He came along willingly enough, allowing me to drag him along, and when I was sitting where, just moments ago, I had been sleeping, he leaned forward more and his lips pressed against mine hungrily, as though he were a starving man who was now sipping the finest wine and relishing a delicious cheesecake. I frowned, as his attitude now was so unlike what it had been earlier in the day. Thoughts of the shocking day were driven from the forefront of my mind as he used his mouth to press my head back to the pillows, the hands that had earlier forced a full-sized van away from me were now lightly pressing against me, running down my thighs in a frantic hurry, it seemed.

He moved from where he had been leaning over the edge of my bed, slipping his hips between mine, shoving his feet, shoes on, under the comforter alongside mine. I moaned into his mouth as his hips pressed into my own, the slightly colder temperature seeping through my light, overused sweats. The vibration of my moan caused a similar reaction of his own, and he rested his weight on his knees before pressing himself more fully into me, his hips spreading my thighs wider as he pressed on, bucking up a bit as our mouths picked up pace against each other.

I ripped my mouth away, gasping for air. It would do no good to faint on him in this situation, especially since I knew not what caused him to be so bold. I knew only that I was glad that he had chosen to be. He, however, continued kissing me, simply moving from my lips, down and over my chin to my neck, where he sucked a small patch of skin into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on it, making it all the harder for me to catch my breath as he ground lightly against me, treating me as though I were a fragile doll. Where I could see how viewing me get almost crushed by a van would give him that view, it wasn't a correct view.

I lifted my hips up roughly, bringing my right leg up and curling it around the back of his thighs. He lost his grip on my throat and shoved his face into the crook of my neck, groaning as his hips bucked erratically into my own. I smirked a bit as he lifted his head to give me one of those agonized-type stares he seemed to have perfected. I spoke at that moment, willing to try anything to get the look off of his face. "Will you tell me yet how you stopped the van?" I asked in a husky voice I barely recognized as my own. He sighed lightly and shook his head just a bit, barely signifying that he'd even heard the question.

"You're not that good. You can keep guessing a little while longer." He whispered, his voice gravelly, as though he were just forcing his vocal chords to produce the words. I grunted noncommitally, having suspected that he wouldn't give in so soon. "Well, yknow..." I began, thrusting my hips up into his to make sure he was still with me. "...there's absolutely no way that I was hurt by it, so you don't have to treat me like procelain." I leaned up to his ear, then whispered; "I hear certain activities are MUCH more fun if you're rough." His head fell back on his neck, a gravelly groan emitting loudly from the depths of his throat. He levelled me with a heated stare when his head dropped back down, causing my blood to fairly boil as I waited for his response. All of a sudden, his large hands clasped around both sides of my hips and lifted me up, my lower half pressed to his as he pulled his own body back as well.

Goosebumps ran up my arms as the cold wall made contact with my bare upper back and a strip of skin on my lower back where my tank top had risen up from our motions. I gasped, trying to suck in enough air to satiate my lungs as he dragged his lips down over the swell of my breasts. He caught the edge of the brown tank between his teeth, and even as he pulled it down to expose both breasts, I felt no fear, no hesitation. I was completely comfortable like this with him, an odd feeling as he had practically told me off, for lack of better words, just earlier in the day.

My breath caught in my throat when his lips opened and his cold mouth closed over a taut nipple, his fingers rolling the other. My hands flew up to sink into his hair, pressing him as tight as physically possible to me. He opened his lips, though kept his brilliant, strong teeth wrapped tightly around the areola, and sucked in a large gasp of cool night air. I whimpered slightly at the feeling, my nipples growing as hard as pebbles. He flicked his tongue atop it, mimicking the motion on the other with a finger for a moment before simply palming the breast as I pressed my head tightly into the wall, my fingers twisting around his hair. I needed to grasp something, something to keep me grounded as he sent me soaring with his mouth's ministrations.

I dropped my hips onto his five times in rapid succession. Each time, he sucked on the nipple hard, drawing a whine from my throat. He moved the hand that had been palming my other breast down, angling my hips properly with a firm grip on my hip. He thrust once, twice, three times into me, forcing himself against me with more strength each time. My teeth clamped down on my lower lip to keep from crying out and waking Charlie. Suddenly, his lips pressed against mine, using his own perfect teeth to free the abused lip. I pried open my eyes, only just realizing they had been closed, to look up into his deep golden ones.

"Don't. I want to hear you. Just try to keep as quiet as possible, and the chief won't hear you." He gritted to me in one of the sexiest voices I'd ever had the pleasure to listen to, and probably ever would. I whimpered slightly as he ground against me again. "Wh..." I was cut off by a wave of pleasure as he tossed himself backwards onto the bed, causing me to land heavily on top of him. Our bodies had already been locked together by my ankles, which I quickly pulled from under him in fear of crushing them. This caused his hardness to rub up and down in just the right spot, influencing my head to drop forward into his neck, where I moaned rather loudly into the blanket above his shoulder. A gust of air was forced out of his lungs and he turned his head slightly, pressing his lips against mine with a force that hadn't been shown to me yet.

I felt his hands softly caress my back, as they had done to my thigh earlier, before the cold appendages slipped under the thin material, rising up my back. "A bit cool, Bella?" He questioned as he felt the goosebumps rising on my back, and though I couldn't open my eyes, I could hear the smirk in his words, could picture how his lip curved up in one corner in the most delicious smirk God had given man. "Yeah." My words could barely be considered even a whisper, I could barely manage coherent words at all. My mouth hung open above him, head tilted back at a near ninety degree angle as his hands grasped me underneath the thin shirt. "Bellaaa... Oh Isabella." He called lightly from underneath me. The second I found the strength in me to lift my head, he lifted the shirt off of me. He frowned up at me and I was forced my wonder why until he reached up and pulled my hair out of its former ponytail, causing the chocolate strands to fall around my bare shoulders and torso, reaching my waist in most places.

"Much better. You are lovely, I hope you know." He whispered, a tone of reverance in his soft voice. I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit as blood rushed to them, and I knew they were turning red. The embarassing thought was remedied as he thrust up against me once more, throwing me off balance. I fell forward onto him, my stimulated nipples pressing hard against his chest. He moaned quietly at the friction the fall created on us. He rolled over, putting himself on top again. He pulled the dark t-shirt up over his head and flung it somewhere into the room, neither of us watched to see where it landed. I wriggled out of my sweats hurriedly, pulling my underwear down along with them in my haste. As I finished undressing myself, he did the same, making quick work of his shoes, socks, pants and boxers. He was done at the same time as I was.

He stared into my eyes. Not in an agonized way, he was searching. For some sign of doubt? There was none. There would never be any. I was a virgin, but this boy... Even though we'd already been in a fight, he was obviously not honest with me, and he was hiding something... I could tell that there was something special about him. Obviously, he'd risked himself to save me. And could anyone really blame him for being slightly angry at me, wanting to be thanked for that? I was so lucky he'd been there, been so fast and strong. And in this precise moment, as I gave myself to him, I couldn't say if I honestly gave a damn whether he wanted to tell me how he was so fast and so strong yet. I would get my answer eventually. At this moment though, I'd give him my true thanks for saving my life, and I'd give it quite happily.

I met his gaze and lifted my hand to stroke the soft skin on his cheek before dropping the hand to my chest. "Ahm.. I hope you have experience with this, because I've never..." I trailed off, too embarassed to admit to this gorgeous man who simply HAD to have had sex before that I was a virgin. I peeked up at him from under my lashes, trying to get a feel for his response to this. He frowned slightly, the area between his brows puckering a bit.

"Well, I know a lot about how it's supposed to go... In theory. But I've never had any first hand experience. It's uhm... Supposed to hurt the woman the first time, is it not?" He asked, his eyes probing mine for information. "Yeah... So I hear." I answered. He took a great gulp of breath, letting it flow out after holding it in for about ten seconds. "Okay, so then.... Lets get that part behind us?" He questioned, as though unsure of whether I still wanted to do this with him. In a form of reassurance, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and nodded strongly, not letting the quavering in my belly show on the outside. I hoped it wouldn't hurt TOO badly....

He pressed into me quickly and there was a sharp, stabbing pain that resonated for a few moments, catching me off guard. It seemed to fade after he kneeled, stock still, not moving a muscle for about a minute in a half. It became quite obvious to me after the pain faded that Edward was not going to make the first move. I wondered for a petrifying moment if he no longer wanted to do this, before it occured to me that he was not the kind of man to allow me to wait in pain if he was not going to go through with it. I sucked in a big gasp of breath, steadying my frayed nerves. I let it out slowly, watching it ruffle a patch of hairs on the front of his head. I gathered my courage up and lifted my legs daintily on both sides. I planted my heels in the bed there, and forced my hips up, rolling them a bit for good measure.

I smiled, proud of myself, as I watched Edward shudder, his eyes pressing tightly closed. His neck strained a bit, the tendons popping out in the slightest, as he groaned, his arms collapsing so that he rested on his elbows, his forearms encasing my own. I pulled my arms up to clasp his hands in mine as he tested a thrust into me, filling me in a way I'd never imagined. I moaned quietly, though I had completely forgotten Charlie at this point. Edward pulled out nearly all the way, then proceeded to slam back in forcefully. This time, it was my neck that strained as I threw my head back, gasping for the air that seemed to be fleeting my lungs every time Edward slammed into me.

After a few thrusts, he grasped my hips once more and tilted me, as he had when we were against the wall. This enabled him to hit a new spot inside of me, one that caused tingles to run all over my skin each time we hit it. I panted while he grunted over me, both of us working to reach something nearly in our grasps, though I couldn't tell what it wasn't. He picked up the pace a step, slamming into me even harder now. I doubted he could go any harder, though this reassured me, as I was having large difficulties breathing as it were, I knew I would be a goner if he thrust any harder.

All of a sudden, he seemed to throw all of his weight against my hips as though he were trying to become one with me. This hit a spot within me, and it hit it hard, causing my chest to arch off of the bed, my nipples coming into contact with his cool skin yet again. There was no room left in my mind to register that during an act like this one, a person's body ought to be hot and sweaty, as mine was, not cool and dry, as was his. I clung to him as he rapidly threw his hips into mine, never really pulling away in the reach of his destination. His hand tightened where they still held onto my hips, his fingers digging into the skin in a pleasurable manner before they twitched, gradually losing force. His head dropped to rest atop my heart, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape, gasping for breath. I placed a light kiss against his forehead.

Surprising me with a show of strength that must have been an incredible feat, he lifted his upper body, our lower regions still connected. Together as we were, I could feel him hardening inside of me again. My eyes snapped up to his dark, playful golden ones. He smirked at me and I was devastated. "Ready for round two Bells?"

I twitched awake, looking immediately to the corner for Edward. There he was, watching me. It clicked in my mind that I must have just had a dream, and I flipped over to turn my lamp on, to be sure this time that it was real. When the light flicked on, I whipped back to view the corner, which now lay empty of anything male, let alone anything Edward. I sighed, pushing my hair away from my sweat-dampened face. My clothes stuck to the layer of perspiration coating my body, moving with me as I lay back down, thinking of the vivid fantasy my mind had just played out for me.

AN: R&R! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
